User talk:Goodwizard
Images Hello there! When you are uploading Ares anime images, make sure to categorize them Category:Ares anime screenshots.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:34, May 12, 2018 (UTC) How do you know about Nosaka's hissastsu king's lance? Was it leaked by someone? Sorry if this message was short. NosakaIsDeBest (talk) 13:33, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Oh right okay. But same this is my first time using it, it seems to be right. Also no problem about your bad English. NosakaIsDeBest (talk) 15:00, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: Inakuni Raimon's Elevent There's no real proof it comes after InaFes though, they could've taken all of them on the same day and released them with a delay. The Inakuni Raimon elements can stay, I just don't think information given at InaFes should be changed unless it's definitely shown to be wrong Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 04:18, September 15, 2018 (UTC) ELP-13 There is another ELP-13 of Inazuma Japan Endou. Where did you get the current ELP-13 card? Are you sure it is an official card? Misch60 (talk) 11:50, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :Ah alright, thanks. Was just wondering because the two numbers clashed. :Misch60 (talk) 12:01, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Leaderboard Congratulations on making it into the top 19 on the Leaderboard! You finally managed to knock Treite of his spot! Misch60 (talk) 21:11, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 07:11, February 11, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Hi. Can you send me a link with all the characters' birthdays you added? I mostly want to see if I share my birthday with anyone. Re: Ashura/Asura I think we should keep it as Asura since both the Hindu and Buddhist versions are romanized as Asura https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asura_(Buddhism) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asura Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 09:43, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead. Thanks for catching that Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 09:47, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Re: Saudi Arabia/China That's kind of disappointing, was it really that hard to think of something, or maybe reuse past team names? (Shamshir and Last Emperor) Anyway, since that's what the official source is going to call the teams, I guess that's what we'll use Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 11:04, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Re: Image Sure, here it is Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 09:41, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Re:Categories adding Yeah, I can't either, it's a weird, not sure what's going on. The categories need to be added through the editing page (so when you edit a page, there's a list at the right side with categories), that way does work for now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:50, March 15, 2019 (UTC) I thought the numbers in Inazuma Japan members is wrong. Oh it's actually their jersey number? Thank you. Also sorry for the mistake Re:Songs I would say we could connect them for the openings and endings between trilogies. So for the original trilogy and the GO, CS and Galaxy trilogy as well, just not connect the trilogies. That way it's easy to switch between seasons, and not only stick to one of them in my eyes. Misch60 (talk) 09:22, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Coaches Hi, I was wondering why some teams (like Seidouzan) have special section on the page for coaches and other teams have coaches mentioned only in the team template? Ana.mat.ada (talk) 19:16, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Thank you ;) I see that Lord already fixed it. Ana.mat.ada (talk) 19:51, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Re: Orion FFI By listed, do you mean mentioned? I still think it should be made consistent because their country name isn't their team name Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 23:18, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Re: AC Card Names Unless I'm remembering incorrectly, couldn't you move them yourself? Try moving them and if you can't then I'll do it Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 04:16, May 16, 2019 (UTC) My bad, I looked it up and normal users can only rename pages. Anyway, I've renamed the file so I'll leave the editing up to you Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 04:37, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Duo 02:12, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Thank you goodwizard! I'll do my best to post the AC Dream Battle that comes out, so we can do that forever is improving Inazuma fandom. Duo 02:24, May 24, 2019 (UTC) I'm not going to add categories, I'll just post the images that come out and add caption in the photo. I will not edit the categories nor edit the posts in several characters, I will leave with other answers that already do in the fandom a good time. I understood my friend clearly. Duo 02:39, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Ah yes, I had forgotten that little detail. As soon as I leave the AC, I put in the category of AC Dream Battle. Better than leaving the image as an empty "photo" in the fandom. (without category) ~ Thank you and good morning! Goran's Hissatsu Do you know the proper spelling for Goran's hissatsu? I don't know Russian outside of Wikipedia so I probably butchered it Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 09:56, June 21, 2019 (UTC) I guess it should be renamed to Tsuumande Goran Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 10:24, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Duo 02:27, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Duo 02:28, July 11, 2019 (UTC) New AC Card Please, posted in character is a news Cards DB and thanks! Good night bro. https://inazuma-ac.jp/card/05/ Edits I’d like to raise a matter I made three recent amendments to pages altering the regular brackets to square brackets. I’d simply wanted to hear your justification for altering it because it almost seems like your making changes for the sake of making changes which to me feels somewhat unnecessary. If placed in perspective it almost feels like your abusing your power to extend the number of edits to attain more badges to reflect well on yourself which I think is frankly unacceptable. Kind regards (BIGDAVESHOGUN (talk) 16:33, August 3, 2019 (UTC)) Uh...what? All Goodwizard was doing is reverting the unnecessary edits you did, there's no power abusing at all going on here. Not sure why you felt the need to change to square brackets and capitalized words when literally every page is using regular brackets and lowercase Angelo Gabrini Kashiwagi Rein ' ' 16:37, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Re: Thank you & Team name again You can post on people's talk pages if you have business with them, it doesn't matter if it's just a thank you or something wiki related About the team names, sure I guess Angelo Gabrini Kashiwagi Rein ' ' 18:38, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Last Resorts Would you consider D and Sigma to be separate hissatsu or not? I haven't made the pages since I wasn't sure Angelo Gabrini Kashiwagi Rein ' ' 09:23, September 6, 2019 (UTC) re:Shoot Wrap & Electric Trap Hello! I took a look at the hissatsu and their names, and I agree that the intent was probably for them to be "Shootrap" and "Electrap". Also, their appearances being near-identical are a sign that the names most likely should follow the same naming scheme. Feel free to go ahead and move/edit the articles! --源田幸次郎 ハイビーストファング！！ 07:44, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Reply Heya Goodwizard, I'm actually not sure if we should add new categories at the moment with everything that has happened game wise. I think we should leave it for now in case more delays/name changes happen. It's a weird situation for sure.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:28, September 27, 2019 (UTC) CS teams Heya Goodwizard, I saw that you were adding some info regarding the game exclusive teams. Not sure if you have seen it but I have a list on my profile page regarding the missing info for the CS teams. Feel free to remove the ones that are completed from the list (if you don't want to do so that's fine too). I have changed the protection, so you should be able to edit my profile page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:51, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Yeah that's fine. I excluded the missing image part when I made that list, the list is only players, numbers, captain and the formation that's not the image.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:47, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Ah okay, go for it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:46, October 17, 2019 (UTC) re:Coaches & Trainers Thanks for bringing that to attention. I think changing them to Head Coach and Assistant Coach would be the best course of action. --源田幸次郎 ハイビーストファング！！ 10:55, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Re:AC debut Heya, Hmmm, the AC stuff is a difficult something that's for sure. I'm also not sure if we should put that as debut or Inazuma Eleven SD (when it will release), so it's a weird and difficult something. Are there a lot that still don't have motion?--Lordranged7 (talk) 01:15, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Ah okay. Hmmm, that's quite a lot. I think going with the first debut (being the name or motion) only should be fine for now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 01:55, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven SD I was wondering if you are able write a (small) info section with the current released info on the Inazuma Eleven SD page? I wanted to do it myself but I feel like I don't know enough of the game to write one.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:39, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Ah, that works as well, thanks for the info! By any chance, do you also remember where SD was first announced, like a video or Walker or something?--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:02, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Ah thanks for the info!--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:56, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Re:SD TP Hmmm, I think it's fine if we add both, so something like *number* (level 1) *number* (level 10).--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:01, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Re:Sakuma When I was playing a PvP match once, I saw Sakuma using Sidewinder but now I see that actually you can teach hissatsu to the characters so perhaps that player must teach his Sakuma the Sidewinder. (Garchopex (talk) 08:03, January 7, 2020 (UTC)). Re:SD Skills Heya, sorry for the late reply. Hmmm, I think it's fine to only list the three 'real' skills. The old games have stat boost indeed as well but I feel like they are more important there than in SD since someone can have multiple of the same skill like you said (and they boost with very small amounts). I find creating the pages for those stat boost skills unnecessary as well.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:24, January 17, 2020 (UTC)